One and One makes Two
by Stars of Silver Ghosts
Summary: What happens when the blind Toph Bei Fong from Avatar is turned into a feline and thrown into a strange world with lots of warrior cats and someone just like her? Watch as Toph meets Jayfeather and as blind love blossoms into true sight. *Postponed*
1. Love at first    sight?

Here's a little story I wrote. It's about Jayfeather from Warriors: Power of Three and Toph Bei Fong from Avatar: The Last Airbender. What happens when Toph enters Jayfeathers world of warrior cats? Two blind cats, one friendship turned to love, read the interesting story of these two cats acting as one. Disclaimer; I own nothing. I repeat, nothing.

Chapter one: Love at first . . .Sight?

"Leafpool could at least ask nicely," Jayfeather grumbled.

Still in a bad mood from the fact that he was being punished, and could not attend the next Gathering, (due to the fact that he had set toads in Berrynose's nest) he padded onward, stomping down brutally, enjoying the satisfying crunching sound the leaves made when he crushed them under his paws. He was still trying to get over the fact that Leafpool and Crowfeather were his real parents. Like thats ever going to happen, he thought glumly. Still mumbling to himself, he neared the abandoned Twoleg nest. The tangy smell of catmint floated on the breeze.

"At least that mangy furball got what he deserved," he growled as he bent down. With a few quick nips at the stems, he picked up some of the herbs in his mouth and the juices flooded over his tongue. Trying to preserve as much as he could, he turned around and set it down behind him, turned around again, and continued his lonely job.

"What the- fffftt!" Toph yowled as she caught a mouthful of the bush in front of her. She raced through the unfamiliar area, snagging her fur on every shrub she passed. Where was she? She wondered. How did she get here? She had been sleeping peacefully and woke up like this? Was she a _cat_? Impossible, but true, she thought. She ran on.

A huge yawn split Jayfeathers jaws. This is so _boring_, he thought. I hope it's not going to rain, he added to his first thought. Lionblaze had told him earlier that the sky was clouding over. He had known before because there was no sun to beat down on his pelt, and the wind was gusty and cold. Another frigid gale blew through his fur, and he shivered. The chill went bone-deep. He figured he had enough catmint to keep Leafpool pleased for _moons,_ so he picked up his bundle and leisurely strode back to camp. Halfway there, he was still walking when he heard a cat yowl. His ears pricked up, hoping for another sound, but whoever it was didn't yell out again. Jayfeather carefully placed his bundle on the ground, and opened his mouth widely so he could catch a scent. It was far off, but the scent of fear tainted the air. He followed the scent to the Ancient Oak. As he got closer, he smelled more. Anger. Confusion. Was there a lost kittypet in ThunderClan territory, he wondered? If there was, it was his duty to chase it out.

He dashed foreward, forgetting the catmint. But when he sniffed again, he was confused. A loner? It didn't smell of Clan or Twolegs. A loner made sense. But it still had to leave. He circled the Ancient Oak , sniffing the air. This cat had to be close now, he thought. He heard paws hitting the ground hard, and knew the cat was coming this way. He braced himself for a fight when the pounding of hard working legs didn't slow down. Suddenly, the cat burst out of the bushes and slammed headfirst into him, full speed. Jayfeather yowled in surprise. Had the cat not noticed he was there?

The cats fell down. Jayfeather sprung up immediately, and stared with unseeing eyes at his attacker. The cat (it was a she-cat, he figured) let out a whimper. Maybe the she-cat really was lost?

"Are... are you okay?" he mewed.

"No!" The she-cat let out and earsplitting wail. Jayfeather cringed.

" No, I'm not! I don't know where I am, or how I got here, or who you are!"

She seemed worried sick.

"Hey," he stated, " if you keep wailing like that, you'll scare all the prey from here to the island! Do you want to go hungry? Any ways, you can't hunt here. This is ThunderClan territory."

"Who What Where When How!" She screeched. She sat up rapidly, albeit clumsily.

He wasn't sure this cat was okay. She seemed thin, weak, and there were twigs stuck in her ungroomed pelt. Maybe she was crazy, he thought.

"Maybe you need some rest. I could bring you back to camp," He offered.

"Why would I need help? I'm perfectly capable on my own!" she spat.

He took that as a yes. "Okay. Follow me." Jayfeather padded foreword until he realized she wasn't following. He heard her pawing the ground anxiously.

"What?" He asked; she hesitated before answering.

"I... I'm afraid I'll walk into a tree," She stated. This was so ironic, Jayfeather burst out laughing. She focused on his laughter, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" she snapped, "Why are you laughing like that?"

"You think _you're _going to bump into a tree? Well, guess what?" He laughed bitterly before continuing, "I'm _blind._ Take that!" He laughed again. When he stopped, the wind began to rock the trees. The sky began a light drizzle. Raindrops scattered on his fur. The she-cat yelled out ,

"well, that makes two of us!"

A crack of thunder shattered the sky. The rain hit harder on his back. Jayfeather was stunned. He sat down on his haunches and stared blankly on. The she-cat stood patiently behind him, as if she was carved of stone, waiting for him to fit all of the puzzle pieces together. Of course. It made sense now. A giant raindrop splattered on his nose, dragging him back to reality. He whipped around to face the she-cat.

"You're blind," he stated dumbly. The she-cat's tail twitched impatiently.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I thought you could see that my eyes were glazed nothings, but I guess you thought I saw it in you. Irony. Ha. Now, can we find a shelter before I drown?"

As if to prove her point, thunder smacked their eardrums louder than the last time. They both cringed from the noise.

"Um, okay, listen," said Jayfeather. "You must be used to using your surroundings? Well, use your whiskers to feel the air. Let your paws tell you where your walking, and let your nose guide you past obsticles. If you open your jaws wide, you can taste the air better. Use your ears to follow my footsteps I'll lead you back to camp."

She didn't protest. She just flicked her ears to show she understood and padded after him into the undergrowth. Every so often another booming sound of thunder would pound their heads. As they neared the camp, he spoke.

"Hey, I was just wondering, but, what's your name? I'm Jayfeather, by the way."

She answered, quietly, tired, "Toph. My name is Toph."

Aww, sorry, thats it for now. But I promise to post chapter two soon! Bye!


	2. What's this feeling?

Second chapter! Yay! This time, it's from Jayfeather's point of view. Two blind cats, one friendship turned to love, read the interesting story of these two cats acting as one. Disclaimer; I own nothing. I repeat, nothing.

Chapter two: what's this feeling?

As we walked into camp, I heard Lionblaze spring up, through the rain. It was a bad storm, I could tell.

"Hey Jayfeather! Your back! Where's the catmint? Oh, it dosn't matter much. You'll never guess! Okay, so Birchfall was with Berrynose in front of the warriors den, see, and suddenly Icepaw comes up and says..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Toph behind me. She must have felt his eyes burning into her, because waves of anxiousness erupted from her. The rain splattered on our soaked pelts. "Umm, Jayfeather, whose this?" He asked curiously. Toph tensed up immediately, turning stiff with fear.

"This is Toph." I replied coolly. No need to act like it's a big deal." I met her in our territory, completely confused and lost. I figured maybe she needed some herbs and a good, long rest."

A jolt of thunder hit the sky, and I guess that lightning lit it up, too. Not that I could see it. _Or Toph, either._ I noticed that she seemed less tense now. Was it because I hadn't mentioned her blindness? Lionblaze didn't give me much time to ponder over that.

"You should show her to Firestar. Do you want me to come with you?" Lionblaze's paws shuffled the ground anxiously, waiting. I knew he was trying to make sure I got to the leaders den safely. I snapped then.

"I don't need your help to walk, thanks," I meowed sternly. He flinched at my tone. I felt a stab of guilt about it, but I pushed it aside. I had to make sure that Toph would be safe. _Why so I feel so strongly about this cat?_ I wasn't sure. But I realized, I wasn't sure that Toph could make the walk. The rain blurred my senses, mixed with sleepiness. I was sure Toph was even more tired than me.

"I'll talk to Firestar myself. Toph's too tired to take another pawstep. Would you show her to the medicine den so she dosen't drown in this terrible rain? I myself, feel like a Riverclan cat." I shook my fur, and little droplets of water sprayed every where.

"Sure," he said. " I can't get much wetter, either, or no one will let me lie down near them in the warriors den! Follow me," he added to Toph, and he trotted through the wet camp. No cats were outside now. It was nightfall, anyways. But did that mean that I might accidentally wake Firestar from a nice sleep? That could rouse a temper. Fighting off the urge to go back to the medicine den, I hared through the rain, slipping once or twice, (thankfully, no one saw,) and carefully stepped next to my leader's den.

"Firestar?" I called softly. I wasn't entirely sure what I would do if he was asleep. Would I wake him up, or walk away?

"Jayfeather? Is that you? Come in." I exhaled the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He was awake. I carefully padded into his den carefully, and came to sense him lazily lying on his side, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. He sat up as I came in.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" he mewed calmly. I explained in short.

"I met a strange she-cat wandering around, probably lost, while I was collecting catmint. She may be sick or something, and she needs a good rest. It wouldn't be right to drive her off and let her starve. She seemed very weak and thin, and I don't think she knows how to hunt. I was wondering if she could stay a bit. She dosen't have to join the clan or anything, but we should probably nurse her back to health first."

"Was she a kittypet?" he asked.

"No. She has no twoleg scent at all. But if she can't hunt, she can't be a loner either," I pointed out.

"Does this she- cat have a name?"

"She says her name is Toph."

"Unusual name," he mused. "Well," he said a bit louder, "Do you know anything about her background, where she came from, or anything else important about her?

_I would have told you about her background if I could, mouse-brain. I_ bit back the reply that would get me no where nearer to Toph's well being, swallowed my spite, and thought for a second. She wouldn't like it if I told Firestar her secret, but I couldn't keep much from my leader.

"She's blind," I said quickly. I gazed down unseeingly at his paws, sat down, and swished my tail on the cold stone floor. Firestar said nothing for a second. Then, much to my surprise, Firestar laughed.

"Looks like your new clanmate will be a good friend to you." He said.

I started up rapidly with shock. Staring blankly but meaningfully at my leader, I asked, stuttering, " you... you mean... she can join the clan?"

"Is it okay if she works as a partner to you? Leafpool keeps asking for warriors and apprentices to do medicine cat tasks all the time now. I figured she might be useful. I can announce her arrival in the morning." He sounded sincerely happy to welcome her in.

I didn't even care that he was probably putting her to work as a medicine cat apprentice because of her blindness. My heart flooded with joy. A purr rumbled into my throat, but I had to stop it before it escaped my jaws. I didn't want to appear as a kit.

"Thank you, Firestar." I dipped my head respectfully at him. He bowed his head, too.

"She will visit the Moonpool with you and Leafpool at your next journey there. She will then be a true medicine cat. May Starclan light her path."He finished. "Now, don't you need to sleep? You can't wake up too late tomorrow. Honeyfern told me she would visit you in the morning about a sore pad."

"Sure," I said. I nodded at him once more before turning around to race out, but he stopped me.

"Jayfeather, try to find out her background for me, will you? I'd like to hear more about this strange cat."

"Of course," I said, scrambling out of the den. It had almost stopped raining. Only a light drizzle was left of the storm. I hared to the medicine den. When I burst through the lichen entrance, I saw Leafpool making a nest with Toph.

"Leafpool, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. I wanted to talk about what Firestar had said.

"Of course you can,"she said. She padded over to the entrance, and we both went outside to talk, leaving Toph to sort her bedding. It wasn't raining anymore.

After I had explained everything and Leafpool had agreed, I had to go inside to tell Toph. I still wasn't sure why I liked to be around her so much. Leafpool went to gather the catmint I had forgotten in the moonlight, so I went in to hear Toph lining her nest with moss to keep things from poking through. She looked up (blindly) as I entered.

"Why are you here?" she said. Head bent down again, she fluffed the moss between her paws.

"I came to talk." I went up next to her and sat down on my haunches. I hoped she'd be pleased that she was accepted so eagerly into the clan.

"Uh?" she grunted. She meant it as a sign to continue. Just then, a piece of moss flew from under her paws and scatted to the other side of the medicine den. She was just about to get up to fetch it when I interrupted.

"I got it." I ran to the other side, quickly picked it up in my teeth, and ran it back to her. I carefully layered it over the other moss on the nest. I sat down again, not realizing how close I was to her until our pelts brushed. A tingle ran down my spine, and I started up. So did Toph. We both scooted a bit to the side, looking at our paws. It was a very awkward moment for the both of us.

"Um, do you want me to finish this with you?" I asked, looking down. Why do I feel so embarrassed? I wondered what color my face was.

"Sure," Toph mumbled. Embarrassment radiated off her like crashing waves. We both felt like this? To keep from conversation, she grabbed a huge mouthful of moss. I patted down some. Oh, yes! I had to tell her about what Firestar said.

"Hey, Toph?" I started, " well, if you want to, Firestar said that you could be accepted into the Clan. You would work in the medicine den, here, with Leafpool and I. Do you want to stay?" I looked (sightlessly) at her, feeling just a bit hopeful. She dropped the ball of moss she was holding, and looked at the ground. She hesitated before answering.

"Well... I don't know, Jayfeather." A few small sparks went off inside me when I heard my name from her mouth. _Why is that? _"You see," she continued, "I'm trying to find out how to get back to the place I was before I got here. I'm just not sure it's possible."

"Where _are_ you from?" I pressed. Information Firestar wanted! She answered,

"Long story. Tell you later. Now, I just need some sleep." She patted down the last piece, hopped in, and curled up. She yawned once before she drifted off. I heard her even breathing as I looked blankly at her. I loved being near her, but why was that? I padded up to my nest ( only a mouselength away from hers) and curled up tightly. I used the time I had to ponder about Toph.

_Why? Why do I like her so much?_ Why do I think about her? Why did I even invite her to the clan? I would never do that to anyone else. Why was I about to purr when Firestar said she could stay? I felt as if she was a part of me, like Lionblaze is. But Toph's not my kin! I love Lionpaw as a brother, so does that mean... _No,_ I pushed the thought from my head. Medicine cats can't fall in love! _But what if they fall in love with another medicine cat? That's never happened before._ I pushed that thought away, too. But I was in love! I never thought I would fall in love. There's no one like me, who feels what I feel. That is, no one but Toph. This was so confusing! Why is love so hard to identify, so hard to understand? I shook my head. She probably doesn't like me the way I like her. _But then why does she act so nervous around me?_ My brain was trying to battle with me, and that one fact that hurt me; medicine cats can't fall in love!

End! But preview: up next, Toph and Jayfeather both recive dreams from Starclan! Oooh, I wonder what will happen? What Starclan decides? It's up for you to read on and find out!


	3. starry dreams

Third chapter! Sorry I haven't written for a while, guys. I had overnight camp for 4 weeks, and after that, a two week trip to Israel. My family and I always travel to somewhere cool for the summer. Usually, we go to Spain, and last year we went to the U.S virgin islands, but this year, the plane ride just really irked me. Anyways, In this one, Jayfeather and Toph both recieve dreams from Starclan! Two blind cats, one friendship turned to love, read the interesting story of these two cats acting as one. Disclaimer; I own nothing. I repeat, nothing.

Chapter three: starry dreams

Jayfeather:

I opened my eyes. The glare of visible light blinded me for only a second, but my eyes adjusted quickly. I glanced around me. Forest. But not ours. I was getting another dream from Starclan? Sigh. Oh well, I thought. I'll just have to intrude on Toph's dreams another night. A sparkle of starry light interrupted my thoughts, and I stared ahead as a cat formed. It stepped out of a glittering circle and it's greying fur would not shine in the starlight. It was an old she cat, with white flecked around the muzzle that held her ugly yellow teeth.

"Yellowfang," I said quietly. She certainly wasn't my favorite cat to talk to.

She padded foreword, not too quickly, to say the least. She put her muzzle right in my face, and her stinky breath floated on me. It took a lot of effort not to gag at the smell.

"Don't intrude on her dreams," she said. "They are not yours to hear."

I quickly pushed her aside and stepped foreword, chin high. "Toph's dreams? Why shouldn't I? Firestar did tell me to dig up some dirt on her." She stepped in front of me, blocking my path. Her tail twitched, irritated. " Look," I said calmly, "I've got a power, why not use it? I need to know more!"

She stared me down, and I had to glance away. "You don't need to know more, you only want to know more," she snarled. "Besides, the she-cat had just enough power as you. Maybe even more until she became a cat. But she will regain that power soon, and her fighting skills may be almost as good as your brothers."

"_Became_ a cat?" I yowled. "Why? And what was she before a cat? What do you mean she had powers? Were they fighting powers? Did you say she'd get them back? Please tell me!" I begged.

But Yellowfang was already walking away. " I've said too much already," She growled. Her whiskers twitched with anoiance. "Although," she said, turning back to face me, " I'm sure you'll find out one way or another. About your love, I'm not sure. It's never happened before." Something flashed in her eyes, and then she walked into the forest of Starclan and vanished.

My eyes flashed open to black.

Toph:

I opened my eyes. Then, something hurt them, so I shut them quickly. What was that! I wanted to know if it would happen again, so I slowly opened my left eyelid. Something bright hit it, but I kept it open and I opened my other eye too. As soon as I blinked, the whole world made sense. I gasped and my knees started to shake. Collapsing to the ground, I took in the surroundings. A pool was infront of me, but I could see the dark waters and the sky and stars reflected on it. I looked up, and lots of tiny holes in a dark ceiling looked back. A big white full moon gave light for me. I looked around and saw stone! Lots of it. It looked like I was on a mountain, albeit a small one. On the mountain cliff, I was drawing in the sights and colors I never could have seen before. But wasn't this a dream?

"Hello, dear." A voice from behind startled me, and my head whipped around. It was beautiful. I'd never seen a cat before, of course, so it's pretty spotted markings caught me by surprise. I took in her face and saw kind golden eyes that flickered softly in the moonlight. She padded foreward. "Yes, you can see in dreams like this." She said. She had a sweet scent, like honey and sugar, that I breathed in deeply.

This," she continued, "Is part of the clans territory. You know, your lucky to be found by a Thunderclan cat. Any other clan would rather gag on mouse bile than invite you in." Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"There are other clans?" I asked.

"Four in total," she replied, "Thunderclan Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan. They each have their own borders. Don't cross them. Clan cats can be a bit touchy when it comes to borders. Actually, five clans, if you include Starclan, where i'm from. It's where all the noble cats who died go. We deliver messages to important cats though dreams, like this."

"So, this is sort of real," I infered.

"In a way," She replied, smiling. "This," she continued, "is the Moonpool. It is where medicine cats and their apprentices come from every clan, once a moon, at a full moon, to speak to us, Starclan. Sometimes we'll even tell them prophecies."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You, too, will be a medicine cat apprentice soon, though not entirely. You'll be apprentice to Leafpool, working alongside Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather." I echoed.

"You love Jayfeather, don't you." She said softly. "You two look nice as mates. I'm sorry that it may never happen."

Anger blazed up like fire inside me and I stood up quickly. "You can't tell what will happen with my love!" I screeched angerly. My claws, unsheathed, dug deep into the rock without effort, and next to my paws, a column of stone almost twenty mouselengths long shot into the air. "My Earthbending's back!" I cried happily.

"You can also get in back in the real world too, but not yet," She explained. "I'll tell you when."

Suddenly, the reason I was angry came rushing back like flood water. "Wait, what do you mean about Jayfeather and I never happening?"

"Well, the rule is that a medicine cat can't fall in love, but there's never been anything about a medicine cat loving a medicine cat. I hope this goes well, since he feels for you too."

"He does?" I asked, heart rising, but it quickly fell again. "Oh, but I'm not ready to tell him that I was a human yet. And I need to get back! My friends are waiting for me, and..." I trailed off as I realized that wasn't true. Not even my parents.

"Toph, you were brought here for a reason. You already have fullfilled your purpose in the Avatar universe. But you aren't in the Avatar universe anymore. It's an entirely different galaxy. Embrace what you have here, but don't run from it. No one needs you anymore. Exept for this clan."

"Okay, I will," I stated.

"Toph?" asked the she cat, "Have you ever seen how you look?"

"Of course not!" I almost yelled, "I'm blind! How could I ever see myself when I'm blind?"

"Come," she simply stated, and padded to the corner of the Moonpool. She sat down on her haunches and turned around to see if I was following. I hesitated for a second, pawing the dirt. But when the starry cat's tail twitched impatiently, I dashed over and sat down next to her, facing the water. I turned to face her.

"Well?" I asked.

"Look into the water," she said, so I did.

In the water, a mirror image of the pretty she cat next to me stared back at the original. All was the same. Light chocolate fur with spots of dark brown, orange, rust red and white on her back, with deep pretty eyes trimmed with gold. Water messed with the image, forcing it to ripple and sway. It was a reflection. I knew that because when I asked Katara a month ago how she knew how she looked without a mirror, she said that she used the reflection on the water. I would miss them, I thought. But they probobly forgot about me. Anyways, I am wanted here, with these cats. I hope.

The she cat seemed irked. "Don't only look at my reflection, Toph. Look at _yours._" So I did. And I gasped.

In the water, the reflection of the pretty spotted cat was sitting next to an even prettier, younger cat who was staring, jaws open, but even like that, she was pretty. Her fur was the silver of stars, her whiskers long and straight. Her face had a single gray stripe on her forehead that ran all the way down her back and half way down her tail. The color was more pronounced on her forehead and tail, but down the back, the color ran into her fur as if it rubbed off with water. On her face, her muzzle had a tinge of grey, but her ears had two reddish tiny stripes on them. The two stripes also appeared on her forelegs and hindlegs. Her chest and belly were a dove gray. But the most striking feature was her eyes. They were a deep leafy green, with flecks of gold dancing around the pupils. They looked like emeralds in the moonlight.

Captivated by my reflection, I didn't notice that she was walking away. I mewed, "Wait!" But she took no notice. The pretty spotted cat kept walking, but looked back one last time. "By the way, I'm Spottedleaf," she said, and then she vanished.

I opened my eyes to black. And a new day.

Did you like it? Up next, medicine cat training, and an introduction to the clan! But will Toph have to get a new name? Read on, my friends, read on.


	4. A new day

Soooo sorry about the long wait, guys. Also, I realized that Honeyfern should be dead and that Leafpool should retire from medicine cat duties, so I took care of those glitches in this chapter. It's a bit longer than my others. Also, I've been waiting for the next Warriors Omen of the Stars book. I've become so obsessed with Warriors, I used all of the blank sheets in my science binder to make my own clan, which I called SpiritClan. It's simply the best. Anyways, Training as a medicine cat, being introduced to the clan, and having to change her name? Toph's still not overwhelmed. She's ready for anything. Two blind cats, one friendship turned to love, read the interesting story of these two cats acting as one. Disclaimer; I own nothing. I repeat, nothing.

Chapter four: A new day

I yawned, jaws gaping wide open. Hopping out of my nest, I performed a few cat stretches to warm me up before walking over to Leafpool and Honeyfern, who were standing at the entrance of the medicine den. I sniffed the air, but Toph was still asleep.

"Thanks, Leafpool," Honyfern was saying. She then headed outside. As she walked through the lichen, I caught a whiff from the camp. Lots of cats were already awake. Most of the patrols would be sent out by now. Just then, I heard Toph rustle in her nest. I turned around. A large yawn split the air, catching Leafpools attention. She also whirled around in time to see Toph stand up. She walked towards us slowly, picking up her pace as she neared.

"Hey," was the welcome she gave us. "Hi," I said. "Nice to see my other apprentice," spoke Leafpool energeticly. "are you going to join the clan?" We had all walked outside for some fresh air.

"Yes," she answered immediately. _What?_ I thought. She had told me that she had wanted to think about that. What happed the she would change her mind so quickly? I stared at her intently, trying to see into her mind. It was well guarded, but I snuck in to an entrance; a memory she was thinking of now.

I looked closely at her through my senses. Not sight of course, but every thing else, what I smelled, felt, heard, was all mine to see. But she wasn't a cat. She was standing on flat hind paws, using them to run across stone._ Of course, _I thought. _She hadn't used to be a cat._ I had found that out from Yellowfang in a dream from Starclan last night. But I didn't know what she was. This was my chance to find out. There were a few creatures that walked on their bare hind paws. I felt something around her, covering her. It certainly wasn't fur. But there was long fur on top of her head. There was only one creature I knew that looked like that, but it was hard to believe. _Was she a Twoleg?_

I followed her memory. She hared to a group of young twolegs. Through her bare paws, I sensed their shape through the rock. I startled myself. _Is that possible? Why can't I do that? Maybe it's a Twoleg thing. Or maybe,_ I thought, _It's part of her powers._ I concentrated. One tall female in a long twoleg garb with her head fur pulled into an elaborate design was standing next to a smaller male, who surprisingly had no mob of fur on his head. There was a male with a very long twoleg garb and something on his head. But something messed up the vibrations on one side of his face, as if it was messed up like Brighthearts. The tall female next to him had one foreleg around one of his. No emotion radiated from her, as if she was utterly bored. The last two were another pair; A male was tossing something bent into the sky, so Tophs body couldn't sense it, but it always ended up back in his paw. The female, with shorter head fur and didn't put it into something elaborate, was watching. She had on a very heavy garb, and was holding something in each paw. They all seemed to be mates.

As Toph stopped near, they all they all turned to face her. "Hey T-Toph," stuttered the female with elaborately tied fur with false emotion. Toph the Twoleg sensed this.

"Am I bothering you, Katara?" She said calmly.

"Of course not!" Katara said quickly. It was a lie. Toph knew, but pretended she didn't.

"Am I bothering you, Aang?" She directed the words to the small-ish furless male next to Katara.

"Why would you think that you're bothering anyone, Toph? We're all your friends," Aang said, confused.

"Uh-oh," said the female with an object in each paw. The one male next to her stopped throwing the bent object and looked at his mate. "Toph," the female said carefully, "what did you're parents say in the message they sent to you?"

"Nothing," Toph replied slowly. "Nothing at all." Her voice was calm, but inside she was burning up with anger and sadness. She did a very good job at hiding things. But why does she and her parents have to communicate via message? Why couldn't she visit them? How could I even understand this Twoleg speech?

"I can handle this, Suki," said Katara quietly to the other. Suki went quiet and watched. What weird names!

"Nothing is always something. Do you want to talk about it?" she offered.

"They said nothing," Toph repeated. "They left the paper blank." Blind eyes stared into the distance, seeing nothing. How did she resist from crying? Inside her, the sadness is growing too much.

"Oh," was all Katara said. Then, every one went back to talking and fooling around. Tophs anger and sadness almost caused her to blow up. She turned around and slowly walked away. Her unseeing eyes had liquid tears well up inside them, and a single one ran down her face. No one noticed.

Suddenly, everything began to fade into mist. I tried to hold on to the memory, but it melted away until I felt my cat form again. But something wasn't right. I was lying on the ground. Shadowy whispers swirled around me that I couldn't make out. _Were they twolegs?_ I thought numbly.

"Jayfeather!" called Toph. It startled me into conciousness.

"Huh?" I said. I bolted upright. I was in my nest in the medicine den. Leafpool was standing over me, peering cautiosly, patting my forehead with soaked moss. Toph was next to her. Had I passed out? It had never happened before while I listened to someones thoughts, but, the expirience had never been so long and overwhelming.

"He's awake," stated Leafpool. Toph did nothing but stare with her head cocked to one side. She couldn't see me, so she's questioning why I passed out.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long," Toph said before Leafpool could put a word in, "But isn't it strange that you went down like that? I wonder why?" she said.

"Poor Honeyfern, thats why," Said Leafpool. Her voice choked up. Why? What happened to Honeyfern? Toph didn't answer. Leafpool continued, "Poor Berrynose," she almost wept, "He's heartbroken. I was so afraid that Jayfeather had gotten bitten too when he fell, but he wasn't screaming. I'm going out to share tongues with Honeyfern for the last time." She then went outside, leaving me alone with Toph. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I decided to go with news.

"What happened to Honeyfern?" I asked.

"She was bitten by an adder snake. She died screaming. But you wouldn't pass out at that, would you?" She said.

"Oh," I said, ignoring her last sentence, "Poor Honeyfern."

Her face loomed close to mine, and I smelled her sweet breath in my face. She threatened, "Tell me why you were staring at me when you passed out. It has to do with me, I know. You didn't even know what happened to Honeyfern! What do you know?"

I decided to answer with a question. "Whose Katara?"

Before I knew it, her paw was on my throat, and my back was pressed against the cold stone floor. She leaned down and hissed in my ear, "what do you know about my friends?"

I responded rudely, ignoring the fact that she was so close to me and my spine tingled with the contact, "They didn't act like your friends in your memory!"

She recoiled immediately from me and hissed under her breath as she asked quietly, "You can read memories?"

"Your memory was so severe I think I passed out," I said, standing up.

"What did you see?" she asked, curious. I needed to tell her, I guess. I sat.

"There were six twolegs, three males and three females, all in partners. You were a twoleg, but you had no mate. You had sent a message to your parents, but they had returned you nothing."

I took a breath before continuing. "The names I picked up were Katara, Aang and Suki. No one cared about you."

I finished. Toph looked at her paws. "They used to be friends. Katara is with Aang, Suki is with Katara's brother, Sokka, and the last couple was Zuko and Mai."

"What happened?" I pressed.

"They didn't need me anymore." She almost choked it out, but that was too unlike her. She stared at my eyes with fury. Not like we could see each others eyes, but it was still intimidating. She hissed menancingly, "And if you tell anyone about my twoleg past, I will claw you apart and feed your shreds to a mouse!" She spat out the last word, emphesising the danger.

I pawed the ground, staring at my paws. "Well, our leader, Firestar, kind of wants to know,"

She interrupted, "I'll tell him myself. I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Best tell him now then. He's going to introduce you to the clan and change your name at midday."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean, change my name?" She asked.

"You're too old to be an apprentice, so Firestar would have to name you as a warrior," I explained. My tail twitched. It would be difficult to teach her all this when she had once been a twoleg.

"I'll do it. I need to forget the past." She acted very determined.

"You know," I said, "The reason I was searching your thoughts in the first place is because I was wondering why you wanted to join. I thought you had wanted to think about it!"

She sighed before answering, "I had a dream last night. It was from a cat called Spottedleaf. She told me to forget the past where I wasn't wanted, and to embrace the future, where I was needed."

"From Spottedleaf? Did she tell you about Starclan?" I was surprised she had gotten a dream, even before receiving her warrior name.

"Yea," was all she said. She seemed not to be paying attention.

"Anything else?" I pressed. I wanted to know what she was remembering.

"I could see," she whispered, staring into space. "I saw Spottedleaf, and she was a pretty cat. I never even knew that cats had markings! And then we sat next to the Moonpool, and I saw my reflection." She gulped, and continued, asking me, "Jayfeather, can you see in dreams from Starclan, like me?"

"Yeah," I answered. But I've never seen my own reflection. I mean, when I've glanced behind me or looked down, I saw my back or paws, but I've never seen my face. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Toph was walking to the entrance.

"Bye," she said, "I have to tell your leader."

"Oh, okay," I said, snapping out of my thoughts. Toph padded out of the lichen entrance, and I decided to do something useful. I went out to the forest to get some extra poppy seeds. You can never have too much supplies. After I had brought back quite a bit, I went to the back of the medicine den to sort out the herbs. The herb stock was getting a bit disorganized there, and there hadn't been much time to clean it in all the exitement. I pushed some juniper berries into a corner and began.

A while later, I was separating the watermint and horsetail into two different piles when I heard the familiar call from our leader.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

he yowled.

I exited the den quickly. Many of the cats were already gathering, some rushing, some leisurely striding there at their own pace. I walked over to Cloudtail and Brightheart, already taking their spot near the Highledge, and asked,

"What's Firestar calling a meeting for?" I sounded so innocent. Of course I knew, it was about Toph! I enjoyed toying with the cats like this.

"I don't really know," he responded, confused. "Do you?" He said to his mate, turning to face her. Brightheart shook her head. It was so much fun, watching their expressions. I snickered to myself. This was enjoyable. Finally, Cloudtail let out a long, deep sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out," he said with failure. He turned to face the Highledge, where Firestar had just stood up. The clan fell silent. All were distracted by the scene in front of them. On one side of Firestar was Leafpool. On her side was Toph, standing, concentrated on her goal. I heard the cats mumble amongst themselves, but a flick of the tail from their leader silenced them. Then, Firestar spoke.

"It has been a sad day, and a beautiful day," he began, "for sad and beautiful happenings. Today, we lost a much loved warrior at the poison fangs of an adder snake. She died in the most honerable of ways, protecting a young kit, putting her life on the line instead. Whoever wishes to sit and share tongues with Honeyfern under the stars of Silverpelt may. She will be honored and missed, and remembered forever." I sensed, not far off, movement shifting between two warriors. Poppyfrost was right next to Berrynose, tails interwined Of course, Poppyfrost was Honeyfern's sister. Berrynose was just trying to confort her. Or Poppyfrost might be conforting Berrynose. Either way, they're only friends, I infered. Nothing more.

Firestar continued, "However, we also have more news that will be surprising to most of you." _Not me,_ I thought. "Also, I would like to call Jayfeather up to the Highledge." Okay, _now_ I was shocked. But I got up and quickly climbed the Highledge until I was standing on the other side of Firestar. He spoke again.

"You know of the strange she-cat who we sheltered. She has had a difficult past of which she wishes to forget. She wants to restart her life in Thunderclan." Immediately hisses and yowls erupted from the clan.

"Quiet!" hissed Firestar. All the cats went silent. Except one. Thornclaw. He yowled above Firestar's voice,

"Another kittypet? Don't we take in enough outsiders?" Some cats yowled in agreement, others didn't. Daisy's voice was the one I heard next,

"I was a kittypet! But I'm not any more!"

"I have a kittypet background, but I'm not proud of it, I'm all ThunderClan!" Millie shouted proudly. Of course, her mate, Graystripe, joined her side. Sitting next to the Highledge in the deputys position, he stated, "I agree with Millie! Every cat should have the choice to restart their lives if they want to!" More and more cats were agreeing. I could almost purr.

Firestar quieted his clan and spoke again, "I have a few things to say about this pretty she-cat. First of all, she was never a kittpet. When Jayfeather here" he flicked his tail in my direction, "ran into her, literally, she was a loner. But she could not take care of herself. She didn't groom, she couldn't find water, and she doesn't even know how to hunt or fight." Many cats howled in shock. Toph hung her head shamefully. I simply sat there. The clan leader waited. When it was quiet again, he continued.

"She would not have survived another day or two alone like that. But there is a good reason that she couldn't do these things." He paused. The Clan waited patiently, whiskers twitching, until he said it. "She's blind." The loudest yowls and screeches yet. I felt like clawing off my super sensitive ears. Poor Dovepaw, I thought. Her ears must feel terrible.

"Wait!" Suddenly Leafpool spoke. The entire clan let out no sound. "You all know of my blunder in my Medicine Cat duties. Therefore, that means that I am not fit to _be_ a medicine cat. I will now be a warrior. I am very sorry for letting my clan down. From now on, Jayfeather will be your official medicine cat." I gasped along with the clan at this news. _I_ was going to be the clan's medicine cat?

Leafpool stepped down, and Firestar spoke. "Since Jayfeather is now the medicine cat, Leafpool will move to the warriors den this night. Toph will be given her new name and mentor tomorrow. That is all." Firestar leapt off the Highledge, ending the Clan meeting. The cats began murmuring amongst themselves, then the grouping broke up, and the cats parted. Toph carefully made her way down, and I followed her sweet scent. Immediately, I went up to Toph.

"I guess he didn't give you a new name yet," I said. "Yeah, but now that Leafool isn't a medicine cat, she can't choose me to be like a second apprentice." She stated sadly. I stared at her, wishing I could see her.

"I'm not sure she could pick you anyways," I said. "Sometimes there are signs from StarClan telling the medicine cat who the apprentice should be."

Suddenly, something tickled my nose. I hissed angerly and swatted at what ever it was, and it dissapeared. I heard Berrynose laughing behind me.

"What?" I said crossly. He laughed again.

"A white butterfly just landed on your nose," he said. Then I heard Toph hiss in astonishment, and I spun around.

"Something just tickled my nose!" She said, surprised. Berrynose gasped.

"It's another white butterfly!" he said in awe. "It's strange; they're both colorless. I've only heard of pale white animals, but I've never seen one. Two are rare, especially of the same species! Oh, they're flying away, dancing around each other." He finished talking about the things Toph and I both couldn't see, and walked towards Poppyfrost.

Then, I smelled a very sweet breath in my face. It wasn't Toph's, it was Spottedleaf's! She whispered in the breeze, quietly into my ears, "colorless worlds..." Her voice faded away, but I knew what she meant.

"Maybe you can," I said to Toph.

She turned her head at me, wondering what I meant. I wondered what color her eyes were. "Maybe you can be a Medicine cat apprentice," I stated. "I will need an apprentice sooner or later, so why not take one now?" She perked up immediately. "Do you want to be my medicine cat apprentice, Toph?"

"Yes!" She said, bouncing on her paws. My whiskers twitched with amusement at her kit-like behavior. "Okay then," I said, holding back a purr, "Looks like you'll be needing an apprentice name,"

I ran over to the Highledge, Toph right behind me. I cautiously lept up, and Toph did as well. Cats looked curiously at me. I let out the very well known call to start.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" I yowled confidently. Firestar sat down next to me, causing me to jump. I was so involved in the moment, I hadn't realized he had come. The cats weren't sure what was happening, but they all came, although they were confused.

"I believe that our new medicine cat has something important to say," Firestar simply said. At that, every cat came. I could feel their eyes burning into my pelt. I was very nervous, but I continued.

"I just had a sign from StarClan," I said, "and I believe that Toph is meant to be my apprentice." There were whispers among the clan, and then silence as I turned to Toph, who was quivering with exitement. I began the ritual.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has worked hard to find her place, and with your help she may become a medicine cat apprentice and she will serve her Clan for many moons." I could practically feel the prescence of StarClan with us, watching us, right now. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Toph," I said, "do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Her voice quivered as she said the two words, "I do,"

Almost overflowing with the urge to purr, I finished the ceremony by saying, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you this name until you get your true medicine cat name." I thought of how Toph behaved, and decided to give her a name that described her attitude. "Toph, from this moment until you recieve your true medicine cat name, you will be known as Thornpaw." I heard her gasp, and so did many of the cats watching. I wondered why, but decided I'd ask later. "StarClan honors your perserverance, attitude, and thirst for knowledge. You will save the lives of many cats." I finished.

I rested my muzzle on top of her head, and she licked my shoulder respectfully before we stepped back. "That's all," I said to the onlooking clan. They walked away, and Firestar had stepped off the Highledge, so I turned to the newly named Thornpaw and asked, "Okay, why did you guys all gasp when I named you Thornpaw?"

"Have you seen me before?" She asked. "No," I responded, "Of course not. Why?"

"Because the name Thornpaw matches my appearance," she said.

"Well, I didn't know that," I said, "but I do know you well. I guess I just _know_ things."

We jumped off the Highledge together. "Let's go get something from the fresh-kill pile," I suggested, "and to think you still haven't eaten since you've arrived!"

"I've never tasted real fresh-kll before," she admitted. "As a twoleg, we hunted with sharp objects, not teeth and claws. Also, we cooked the meat."

"Cooked?" I asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Twolegs, unlike cats, learned how to control fire. We put meat over it, and it tastes better to us." I was picking a large vole from under the pile, and I was listening to the strange things twolegs did. We walked to the outside of the medicine den, and I dropped the plump vole. I sat down, and she sat down beside me.

"Taste real food now, and you can start new again, _Thornpaw._" I said, stretching out her new name. She let out a chuckle, and I smiled.

Aaaw, isn't this one cute? I like the end. Up next: Training, and Jayfeather learns more about Thornpaw. Be sure to keep reading! R&R! Thanx!


	5. Authors Note IMPORTANT

I know how much you guys wanted this to be another chapter, but It is just a note from the super awesome writer, and I know you guys want more, cause I hate it when author's notes cut into my fan fiction time, but read it anyways, kay?

Okay, well I got this new mini laptop, because remember how my mom ruined the other? Well, sorry, but it might take a while for the next chapter to come up with because of a few technical difficulties. I'll have to postpone it for who knows how long. ~weep~sob~ I know, it's sad. But cheer up! I'm thinking about writing another fan fiction story, of which I'm hoping people will read. Ever seen iCarly? Well, once I saw one, I couldn't stop. I'm addicted.

Plus, seddie is my life. I seriously can't live without it. My life rotates around seddie love, and I stay up 'till 1:30 am on school nights to read about it online!So for my fan fiction, I'm a gonna write a seddie story! ^ ^ yay! Is everyone a bit happier? good. Unless, of course, you are a creddie shipper. Sorry, creddie fans.

So, if you are a seddie shipper and watch iCarly, read my new fan fiction! Once again, I'm so sorry I have to stop this one, but I promise one day it will be completed!

Also, thanks so much for your nice comments! They want to make me continue, although I know I can't at the moment. You guys are just so great!

And that's all….for now. I'll be back! Muahahaha! And when I do return, I'll bring spinach! What, you don't like spinach? Well, fine! ): [You guys are meanies! I'll force you to eat chocolate cookies! What? You actually want that? Ugh, sickos.


End file.
